Hang Loose
by tronik
Summary: Did Zelda really spend the night with the meat selling Victor in his van?


It was closer to midnight when Zelda Spellman strolled through the doors of her Victorian gothic home after a very long night of grading papers. She tossed her briefcase by the door and hung up her trench coat. It was rather quiet these days without Sabrina living there. She was downtown living with her friends closer to Adams. With the years spent living with her Sister, Hilda things were always quiet. Even with that dreaded cat puttering about in his own vanity it was oddly very silent tonight.

"Salem?" Zelda called to the black ball of fur. "Where are you?"

There was no answer so Zelda walked gracefully to the kitchen in search for him. Through the dining room she went and finally to the kitchen where there was no sight of him. With a frown, she made her way to the stairs and walked up to where she heard a rustling noise.

"Salem!" Zelda peered into her bedroom door at the sight of him playing with a ball of string on the bed wearing god knows what kind of women's clothing. "What kind of mess are you making in here?"

"Sabrina kicked me out again." Salem huffed indignantly and then became instantly sad. "She used to love me, Zelda! Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo."

She hated that monotonous cat sobbing and she mostly did anything to make it stop. She rubbed the cat's belly. That made him happy again.

"Oh, Salem!" Zelda cooed almost sympathetically. "Sabrina's off to college now. It's a mortal life and you can't go everywhere with her."

"Says the woman who got a job at her university." Salem snapped back with his rapier wit.

"You'll be fine." Zelda stated with an amused grin upon her lips. "Now get out so I can go to bed."

Salem scurried out in his pink fashion wear dragging upon the floor behind him and Zelda couldn't bring herself to be surprised considering they possessed a talking cat.

For the most part, Zelda went to bed thinking about her actions with Sabrina and how she may have regretfully caused her some permanent embarrassment. She looked ok, but seriously, a teenager's aunt showing up at a rave dressed like a teenager herself AND acting like one had to inflict some damage on the poor girl's mental state. She was sure glad that Sabrina was the responsible one this time around because she sure wasn't. She was also glad that she didn't really spend the night with that meat guy in the back of his van. Well, most of the night. She spent more time with Sabrina's English professor, Arthur, hopefully giving him the ride of his life. She couldn't help but smile at that thought and at the bewildered expression on his face. He was faced with the sight of Zelda in red and black form fitting leather, the entire expanse of her back exposed and a predatory flicker in her sky blue eyes. From the crazy grin upon her darkened red lips he knew he was in for it. The whirlwind of the century was coming.

Zelda pushed him back into his home with the confident flick of her magic finger and smiling lips mere centimetres away from his. There were so many things she just wanted to do that would make the mortal squirm. They were so much fun that way and Goddess knows it's been a long time since she's had one. She's dated plenty but most never made it that far. In some small measure she hoped that Willard would make it but he was just too suspicious of her and her family. Skittish beings. Of course, she wasn't shallow. She adored the man and came to love his strange ways but tonight she was only looking for one thing. Nothing else mattered.

"So, how was your evening so far, Professor?" She remembered her warm and sultry lilt as she seduced him with every ounce of grace she had. He was cool in every sense of the word. He could handle it. She had no worries of that.

"Pretty damned boring, if I do say so myself." He grinned as he suavely slipped his arms around her slender waist. "Until now, that is."

Zelda smiled behind sleepy eyes in her bed as she remembers his lips on hers, soft fast and sometimes relentless. She remembers his tongue begging entrance to her warm mouth. She remembered so much of Arthur and he would never be forgotten for his differences. The sex alone was different with mortals than with other witches.

Witches in 'Other Realm' relationships tended to float during intimate encounters for no other reason than the subconscious leaving the physical body. For most, its almost awe inspiring but Zelda always found that it made her dizzy and uncomfortable. The worst part was the landing and gravity would get the best of her every time. She was surprised that she didn't break every bone in her body as she landed anywhere but on the bed. Hilda, on the other hand, was a pro. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Zelda was the awkward one in the other realm. When she crossed the bridge into the mortal world she was still timid at first but Hilda convinced her that she may have an easier time staying grounded with a mortal. Once she caught on she realized that she was unstoppable and she was melting mortals and breaking their hearts left and right. Hilda advised her that in a mortal's eyes, she was spinning out of control on the euphoria alone. With her several centuries of experience in the mortal realm she learned how to keep tabs on herself. That night, however, the vortex was blown apart and the very center of Zelda's self control went up in flames.

She sighed as she remembered not being able to see or think straight as his mouth and hands trailed down upon her lithe figure, leaving traces of fire in his wake. She arched into his touch as though it was laced with an addictive drug that made her want more in a heartbeat. Speaking of the devil, she heard it thudding out of hr ribcage and felt the blood rushing to places she never knew existed. She especially loved it when he kissed her breasts, suckling the nipples lightly. She melted into him as her fingers wove into his fine hair. Dear God, why any woman would want to have breast implants that alter the intensity of sensations she was feeling was so far beyond her it wasn't funny. Clearly, they've never been turned on so badly by this.

He moved downward to continue in what would have been a new thing about 50 years ago. The best thing. The moment his hot tongue touched her aching clit the goose bumps rushed over ever single nerve ending in her body and she moaned deeply. He touched lightly with his fingers to test her wetness before slipping two inside. It was lovely, really as she thought with a harsh gasp and attempted to wind her fingers round and round in the sheets. When she realized that her fingers were merely catching bouts of air she opened her eyes and with surprise she realized that the two of them were indeed hovering just above the bed. Only coming around half way they didn't come down too far but if she had a single coherent thought left, she would have attempted to get them down lightly. Any thought of warning was drowned by a moan of pending satisfaction as he increased his pace.

'He can't know!' Her mind screamed at her half drugged, buzzing in sexual energy. With a slight change of angle the remainder of her alarms left her without a second glance. The only thought being that she may possibly regret this afterwards. She couldn't take the sweet torture anymore so she pulled him up with her nails digging in his shoulders. He wanted to keep it slow but that was the last thing she wanted. The crescent shapes that moulded into his skin fiercely brought his body gliding sensuously against hers in the upward journey. She observed his grin in a rather sedated state as his lips once again connected with hers. He obviously had no clue he was in mid-air.

'That's good.' She thought as she let him continue. 'Maybe he'll brush it off as the best sex he's ever had.'

He slid inside of her easily and the feeling of hardness inside malleability was something of exaltation. A moan fell from her reddened lips and she was sure she was scaling the laws of gravity some more. The shift of gravity brought her down upon him deeper and she shuddered.

Oddly enough she remembered Hilda's voice telling her that she needed to let it take her. It was taking her alright as he thrust within her in rhythmic motions. She flipped them over until she was on top, or on the bottom. She was no longer sure. At the current direction she had the upper hand and she ground herself down upon him. Even after over 400 years of adult life this remained the best position of all times as she could already feel that familiar tightening sensation in her belly. The drag of his hardness sliding against her inner walls and the bumping of her clit was bringing her so very close. To make things even better he left his fingers to drift and play with her hardening nipples. He remembered that she loved it and it was just enough. She arched and her mouth fell open, a silent scream etched upon her features as he felt her pulsating on him with vice like grips. He continued his movements through it and the orgasm waned to give her a breath. Just a short breath as the wave hit her again like a tsunami. Unable to hold it in any longer she left out a loud moan. It was enough to break his self control as he flew over the edge at her release. Her breath shuddered and their bodies slid gently down the wall as they came back to Earth. For her sake, Arthur kept his eyes closed for the way down not thinking that the floating really happened. She was right. He thought he just came through and had an epiphany thinking it was the best sex he ever had.

Back in her room her face was flushed at the thought of how wonderful her night truly was. She was indeed, hot for teacher as she chuckled at the thought. Perhaps floating wasn't too bad after all.


End file.
